


One Day

by sanzensekai



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzensekai/pseuds/sanzensekai
Summary: Rob and you are in a relationship for 6 month now. Since he's in a band he travels a lot. One morning you woke up finding a note of him that he's not worthy your time or anything else.Find out the rest by yourself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So I found this poem and was kinda inspired by it also some of the inspiration comes from a friend of mine. So i felt the need to write something sad. If they're any errors, grammar mistakes please tell me. Otherwise i hope you like it.

One Day  
I woke up all dozy, my hands looking for something to grip on, a part of my boyfriend but all I found were empty sheets. But I didn’t panic he was for sure downstairs making breakfast or something. I pulled myself up and rubbed my eyes. “Robbie?” I called his name. No Answer. That’s weird. Rob was in a band, they’ve been touring a lot lately but over the weekend he normally was at home, he also mostly watched me sleep until I woke up. He just loved to do so; he told me so often how much he missed me when they were in an other countries, miles away. We had our ups and downs. Good and bad Times, we both carried our problems around, we were both pretty insecure but we learned to work on that over the past 6 month and tried to make feel each other as good as we could. Not seeing him as I woke up kinda made me feel sad and unworthy again. I got up, put on some pants and did my hair before I went downstairs. Shocked not seeing him there almost gave me a break down. “Don’t think like that. He’s probably just getting something.” I tried to make myself feel better with that but as I reached the kitchen counter I found a Paper with his beautiful handwriting on it. I took it and slowly began to read:

“one day  
we will find each other again  
but not in coffee shop  
not in train station  
but in early morning  
while everyone else is asleep  
and it will feel like  
we are meeting each other  
for the very first time  
and everything that hurts will  
be left behind  
just so we can say hello  
to everything that makes us happy”  
I’m sorry Y/N, I’m not worthy your time or anything and I left you hanging so often when I wasn’t there. Maybe one day we’ll meet again and then I hopefully can make you happy.

I read those words over and over and over again. Thousands of questions running through my head. How can he think like this? Why? Did I do something wrong? All this was too much, the love of my life just left and I didn’t know why. Why did he feel so insecure? I broke down on the floor, first started sobbing and then I cried. I didn’t know how long I sat on the floor, the paper crumbled together in my hands. I forgot about everything, time, place, just everything. I just wanted to cry and never stop. Sleep and never wake up again.

  
“Y/N” I heard a voice from far, far away but I ignored it. “Y/N, What happened?” The voice was getting closer but still I couldn’t figure out who it was. I felt two strong arms around me pulling me close, trying to comfort me. I buried my face in his chest and as I breathe in his smell, I knew it was Richard.

“What happened, please talk to me.” He whispered, tried to make me look at him but I didn’t want to, I couldn’t speak from all the tears. I just gave him the crumbled paper. He took it and read it.

“Fuck, no. Robbie.” He let out and I started crying again. “Sh, Sh. I’m here. We’ll get his ass back. Promised.” Rich tried to calm me down.

“I…I…don’t…understand, what did I do?” I cried out looking at him with red eyes.

“You did nothing Y/N, he has been very, very insecure in the last weeks. I saw him, he cried almost every night how unworthy he is for you. Not being there, when you needed him. He felt so bad for everything.” Rich told me, he was always or mostly with them on Tour, they’ve been best friends for years now and Rich knew him better than anyone. His insecurities, everything.

“But why didn’t he talk to any of us, Rich?” I asked in confusion as I put down my head on his chest again, he pulled me closer and stroke over my back.

“I don’t know, I really don’t.” He sighed and put a kiss on the top of my head. “We’ll get him back, I hate seeing you like this.”

“Promise?” I asked because I wasn’t sure about it, that we’ll get him back. He probably locks himself up somewhere, in his studio or god knows where.

“Pinky Promise.” He said with a little smile and crossed our pinky fingers. But I didn’t smile back, I wasn’t able to. Not yet. I was glad I stopped crying but I didn’t know for how long this would hold on.

“I want to talk to him, Richie. I want to see him.” I whispered and crawled on his lap, and buried my face into his chest, breathing in his smell. Hoping it’d make me feel better but it didn’t.

“I know. Listen, how about we get some food and then we’ll try and call him?” He suggested. Knowing I need something to eat even though I couldn’t, I nodded.

“Shall I order Pizza or make Pancakes?” Rich asked softly and stroke over my hair.

“Surprise me.” I mumbled in his chest which made him laugh.

 “Aye, m’am.” He responded, laid his arms around me as he got up and carried me to the couch. He put me down and once again stroke through my hair. As sarcastic as he was, he had a good heart, he was so loving and sweet when his friends didn’t fell well and those are the reasons I was glad to be friends with him. I was expecting him to order Pizza because I know how lazy he was when it comes up with those things, but surprisingly he didn’t. He went to the fridge and searched everything for the pancakes together. I watched him and a little smile hushed over my face as I saw him doing or at least trying to do the pancake dough, he wasn’t very good with the baking stuff but he did his best. And for Christ’s sake, I’m glad he did so. He opened the flour package, but the way he opened it, there was no other choice that a huge part of it flew directly in his face. I wasn’t sure if he did that on purpose just to make me laugh or if he really was that clumsy.

“Well, fuck.” He grumbled and looked at me. His face was covered with flour; there even was some in his hair.

“You better should’ve ordered Pizza.” I laughed as I looked at him. “But white fits you well.” I added and he stuck out his tongue.

“Well at least you’re laughing.” He poured the flour in a bowl together with the other ingredients and as soon as he finished he mixed them up.  
After ten Minutes he was done. But in those ten minutes I fall back into my hole, I cuddled myself up in a blanket and starred at the wall on the other site of the room.

“It’s ready.” But I didn’t hear him, I was somewhere else. Asking myself if Rob would ever come back. “Y/N, Hey.” He said and put two plates down on the living room desk.

“I don’t…I’m not hungry.” I whispered as I smelled the pancakes.

“You need to eat, you know that.” He looked at me and run his thumb over my cheek. “Eat something.” He said in a soft voice. I sighed and slowly started eating. I ate two pancakes and put the rest back on the desk.

“I’ll call him now…” I said quietly picking up my phone and dialing his number. I put one the speaker and waited a while. But he didn’t pick up; I hang up, tears filling my eyes again.

“Hey…hey, please don’t cry.” Rich said again and directly pulled me on his lap, comforting me again, rubbing my back, trying to calm me down. “I’ll bring him back. I promised.” He added as he kept softly rubbing my back. I sobbed in his shirt and clenched my hands in his chest.

“I just want him back.” I cried out and punched his chest. He let out a deep breath as I did so; maybe it was harder than I thought. “I’m sorry…”I whispered.

“It’s okay, I’m fine.” He did it off.

The next few weeks were the same; I woke up, ate something, did my work stuff and cried almost 3 hours each day. Tried to call and message rob but expect for an “I’m sorry” I didn’t get anything. Rich almost came every day, taking care of me, telling me everything will be okay but I had lost my hope that it would be. Rob was gone and I needed to go on or at least try to. Every day I repeated my daily routine, trying to move on but it was hard. Way too hard.

  
One Day as I came home from work, I felt so needy, needy of love, needy of physical contact. But what I wanted wasn’t there, he wasn’t here. The door bell rang just as I wanted to turn on the TV. I went to the door, opened it and found Rich standing there.

“Hey, how are we doing today?” He asked and walked in.

“I’m doing okay.” But the sound in my voice let him knew something was wrong.

“You sure?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s just I’m needy for love and physical contact. It’s been weeks. I just…” I whispered and he directly understood what I meant.

“I’m not Rob but I can give you what you want or at least try so.” Rich said and pulled me close. I mean the three of us had done sexual stuff before but I wasn’t sure if it felt right to do it without Rob but I needed it at this right moment.

“Please.”, I whispered and looked up into his beautiful amber eyes. He leaned down and kissed me softly.

“You want me to fuck or love you?”He whispered with a sexual voice filled with desire.

“Both.” I replied and bit his lip, he moaned softly, picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist pressing my lips on his. We started kissing slowly than more passionate our tongues playing with each other until we reached my bedroom.

“As you wish.” His voice was dark and it turned me on so much. Immediately I started unbuttoning his shirt, not caring about the last few buttons I ripped it off and threw it on the floor.

“So needy.” He grinned, laid me down on the bed before joined me a few seconds later.

“You gonna tease me, aren’t you?” I asked already knowing his answer.

“Damn straight.’’ He straddled my legs, put himself between them and kissed me harder than before. Bit my lip and pulled on it which made me moan. He worked himself down to my neck, covering it with kisses and bites. Slowly sucking on it, leaving a little mark there before he slowly licked over my neck. My breath started getting choppier and my body more needy. But rich wouldn’t take it fast, he likes to tease. One of his hands found their way to my thigh; he slowly buried his nails in my skin, slightly moving up to my sensitive spot.

“Rich…ard…please…” I moaned as he buried his teeth in my neck again. I didn’t know for how long I could take this because I could feel that I was already leaking of wetness. As he reached my spot he first stroke over my clit before he slit down to my entrance, pushed two of his fingers into me.

“Wow…you’re really needy” He groaned against my neck as he started thrusting his fingers into me.

“I want to touch you…” I moaned between his thrusts but he didn’t listen, he kept moving his fingers faster and I was really close.

“I ca...n’t…I...Richard’’ My breathe got heavier and faster, his lips still teasing my neck.

“I won’t let you cum yet, sweetie.” He said in a deep voice, filled with sexual desire.

“Then at least undress me…” I whined and so he did. He took of my skirt, ripped my panties apart and threw them away. He also wanted to rip off my shirt but I stopped him since it was my work shirt. He took the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head, threw it away before he went down on me again.

“Love that you’re not wearing a bra.” A dirty grin hushed over his face and it almost made me cum.

“Shut up and let me take of your pants.” I said already starting to unbuckle his belt, then opening his jeans and slowly brushing them down. As soon as his pants reached his knees he kicked them off.

“You’re so filthy.” He groaned, laid down on me again and started rubbing his already hard cock, still with his boxers on, against my wet spot. The firm of his boxers kinda bothered me, so I slit my hands into his waistband.

“Maybe.” I just replied and pulled down his boxers with a fast movement, his cock jumping out hitting his lower tummy.

“Woah slow it down there a bit.” He kicked of his boxer shorts before he kept rubbing his cock against my wet spot. I’d cum any second if he kept going like this, not that I don’t like it but his teasing was too much after the amount of time I spent without physical contact. I shoved my hand between our bodies, reaching for his cock. Slowly I started moving my hands up and down, stroking over the little slit on the top of his cock, spreading the precum over it.

“Oh…Jesus.” He moaned out loudly, he pulled back from my neck and pressed his lips on mine. Kissing me harder but still passionate, he pulled my hand away from his cock and got in one line with my entrance before he pushed himself in. Very slow until he filled me out till the last inch.

“Fuck you’re so tight, Y/N.”, he let out between two heavy breaths.

“Shut up now and do what you need to do.” I said, my legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer just to feel him more. He shook his head and slowly started circling his hips. He pulled back out and trusted back in. First slow and loving, my hands on his shoulders and my nails dugged into his skin. It was different with him but it was good. He gripped my lower lip with his teeth and pulled on it, I pulled him closer to my face and kissed him. His kisses were the same as his thrusts, slow and loving.

“Faster…” I moaned against his lips. He looked in my eyes, filled with desire and passion.

“Not yet.” Our lips smashed together again, his moves staying the same but our kisses getting harder. Our tongues fighting, playing with passion.  
I could feel how close I was, closer than before. It’d take a few more thrusts before I’d cum.

“Rich…I’m close…” I moaned, he pulled back and trusted back in. And with that thrust I came, screaming his name or some misspelled version of it, scratching over his whole back. I think I could feel some blood dripping.

“F…fuck.” He groaned out and kept circling his hips, riding me through my orgasm. “More?” His breathe was heavy and chopped, his body covered in sweat exactly like mine.

“More.” I replied in a low voice, put one hand on his cheek and pulled him down to kiss him again. I pulled him closer with my legs; his moves started getting faster and harder. He circled his hips, pulled back out and trusted back in, with each thrust getting harder and faster. So did his breath and mine too.

“Fuck, you’re so tight” He moaned, leaning his sweaty forehead against mine. I dug my nails into his shoulders again as he hit the right spot over and over again, and I could feel another orgasm building up.

“Ri…Ri...ch” I moaned his name, pulling his hair by which a loud groan escaped his lips. His thrusts got sloppier and I could feel that he was close too. Both of his hands found mine, crossing our fingers. I felt my body shaking and clenched on his hand. He pulled back out again, thrusting back in before I screamed out his name as I came. A few seconds later he followed, moaning my name and riding us through our orgasms.

“Shit, that was good.” He whispered as he pulled out, rolling on my side, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me close. Normally he wasn’t the cuddle type but he knew I needed it at the moment.

“You can say so.” I whispered tired as I buried my face in his chest.

“Tired?” He asked as he pulled a blanket over our naked bodies. I just grumbled in his chest.

“I’ll take this as a yes.” He chuckled but I already fell asleep.  
I didn’t know how long I slept but as I took a peek on the clock, it was already midnight. Rich wasn’t beside me anymore. “Rich?” I called his name and looked around.

“No worries, I’m here.” He said walking through the door with nothing than a towel around his hips.

“Come back?” I asked and pointed at the empty place next to me. He picked up his boxer shorts and put them on before he crawled on the empty side of the bed.

“I tried to call Robbie again, but he didn’t pick up.” He told me and I let out a sigh.

“What if he doesn’t want me anymore?” I asked my voice almost breaking.

“Then I’ll kick his stupid ass.” Rich said as I laid my head on his chest. “Now sleep.” He added and kissed my forehead. I nodded; maybe he’ll come back tomorrow. Hopefully. He wrapped his arms around me, comforting me and so I fell asleep in his arms.

The next Morning I woke up way to early because I heard two voices fighting or something like that. One of them was Rich; I could hear the Southern Accent in his angry voice. But the other one, it was Rob. I jumped up and put some clothes on, run out of the room almost dripping down the Stairs. As soon as they heard me they stopped. At the end of the Stairs I stopped and looked at Rob. He looked terrible, he had huge rings under his eyes, his hair totally messy and If I wasn’t wrong he lost a few pounds. He looked at me, his eyes widening as he saw me.

“Y/N” He whispered with a broken voice. I run in his direction, stopped a few inches before him and punched him against his chest.

“I’m so so sorry. I deserve that.” He said.

“Why did you leave?” I suddenly started crying, all the emotions I thought were gone came back at once. He directly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest.

“I was stupid…Completely. I’m so sorry. I love you Y/N. I hope you know that.” His voice breaking him also started crying.

“I promise I won’t ever leave again. “ He cried out, kissing the top of my head over and over again. I wasn’t mad at him, maybe a bit but I was glad Richard found him and brought him back.

“Talk to us the next time if something’s wrong.” I said in tears as I looked up to him.

“I will. I already promised Rich.” He told me and stroke over my back. I turned my head to Rich, who obviously seemed glad that we’re back together again.

“Thank you so much for everything.” I said and smiled. He just nodded and smiled back.

“I’ll leave the two of you alone now.” He said and walked to the door.

“Rich” Rob and I said at the same time. “Love you buddy.” We both said and looked at him.

“Love you too guys.” He winked and left.

“Hey Robbie?” I asked and looked into his ocean blue eyes, still filled with some tears.

“Yeah?” He asked back. “I love you.” I replied and smiled.

“I love you too.” He smiled and kissed me shortly. We stood there in a tight hug for a few more minutes.

“Aren’t you tired?” I mumbled against his chest.

“Just a bit but it’s alright. We’re back together and I promise I’ll make you happy till the rest of our lives.” He said and kissed my head again.

“And I’ll make you happy for the rest of our lives.” I replied, kissed his chest and sucked in his musk, that I missed so much.

“Let’s get some food, I’m hungry.” Rob broke the silence after awhile.

“Sounds good, I’ll just put on some other clothes.” I said, kissed him shortly before I went back upstairs to put on some jeans, a black shirt and my sneakers. After I did my hair I went back down stairs finding Rob already at the door, impatiently waiting for me.

“Ready?” He asked and I nodded. I walked up to him, took his hand and together we walked outside.

“Pancakes or Waffles?” He looked at me with a big smile and knew I prefer pancakes.

“Waffles today.”I answered with a smile because I knew how much he loved those. So we walked down the Streets hand in hand, our fingers crossed looking for the next best dinner. I was finally happy again, so was Rob. But the both of us needed to find a better way to get along with our insecurities; we have a long way to go. But I knew we could make it. Together we could do it; we just need to put more trust in each other. That’s how a good relationship works.


End file.
